kingdomheartsfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Utilisateur:Eidolon2010/Unreleased Soundtrack
200px|thumb|Cette musique appartient au domaine du Rêve. Cette regroupe les musiques qui ne sont plus sorties sur les BO après Kingdom Hearts Original Soundtrack Complete, car étant des musiques issues des épisodes précédents. Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days Unreleased Soundtrack Cinématiques finies, gameplay: à refaire ]] *Passion -opening version- *Riku *Roxas *Treasured Memories *Missing You *Face It! *Organization XIII *Kairi III *Disquieting *The Other Promise *Another Side *Passion -after the battle- *Dearly Beloved -Reprise- (KHII) *... *Crossing the Finish Line *Friends in My Heart *Face it! *Strange Whispers *Rowdy Rumble *Tension Rising *Organization XIII *Dance of the Daring *Waltz of the Damned *Arabian Dream *A Day in Agrabah *Spooks of Halloween *This is Halloween *Go for it! *Olympus Coliseum *To Our Surprise *Welcome to Wonderland *Destiny's Force *Lazy Afternoons *Sinister Sundown *Cavern of Remembrance *Vim and Vigor *Shrouding Dark Cloud HD Remaster *Passion -opening version- *Roxas *Sacred Moon (Days) *Lazy Afternoons (KHII) *At Dusk, I Will Think of You *Sinister Sundown (KHII) *Xemnus *Shrouding Dark Cloud (KH) *Strange Whispers (1.5) *Musique pour la Tristesse de Xion (1.5) *Arabian Dream (KH) *Apprehension *Missing You *A Day in Agrabah (KH) *Organization XIII *... (Reprise après J-95) Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Unreleased Soundtrack Ordre: Terra/Ventus/Aqua (cinématiques: en cours, gameplay: à refaire) *Hikari -PlanitB Mix- (Short Edit) *Destati *Villains of a Sort (BBS) *Vim and Vigor (BBS) *Rowdy Rumble (BBS) *The Encounter (BBS) *Magical Mystery *... *Working Together *Shrouding Dark Cloud *Olympus Coliseum *Route to a Hero *Go for it! *Kairi *Destiny's Force *Blast Away! -Gummi Ship II- *Destiny Islands *Strange Whispers *Hikari *Dearly Beloved -Reprise- Kingdom Hearts: coded Unreleased Soundtrack *Dearly Beloved *Destati *A Walk in Andante *Laughter and Merriment *Strange Whispers *Destiny Islands *Night of Fate *Shrouding Dark Cloud *Where Is This? *Precious Stars in the Sky *Traverse Town *On the Debug! (entendue lors de l'utilisation d'une capacité D) *Villains of a Sort *Welcome to Wonderland *To Our Surprise *Organization XIII *Just Wondering *An Intense Situation *Olympus Coliseum *Route to a Hero *A Day in Agrabah *Arabian Dream *Hesitation *Hollow Bastion *Scherzo di Notte *Sora *No Time to Think *Friends in my Heart *Dearly Beloved -Reprise- (KH) *The 13th Struggle (thème du Manoir Oblivion) *Treasured Memories *Naminé *March Caprice for Piano and Orchestra *Hand in Hand (KHII) Re:coded Cinématiques finies, gameplay: à refaire *Destati *A Walk in Andante *Laughter and Merriment *Strange Whispers *Where is This? *Organization XIII *Just Wondering *An Intense Situation *Sora *Villains of a Sort *Hesitation *Friends in My Heart *Dearly Beloved -Reprise- (KH) *Tresured Memories *Naminé *Hand in Hand (KHII) *Magical Mystery *Xehanort *... *Castle Oblivion *Forgotten Challenge *Tension Rising *The Other Promise *Riku *Arabian Dream *A Day in Agrabah *Olympus Coliseum *Route to a Hero *Go for it! *Welcome to Wonderland *To Our Surprise *Traverse Town *Hand in Hand *Destiny Islands *Night of Fate *Precious Stars in the Sky *Hollow Bastion *Scherzo Di Notte *Fragments Of Sorrow *Rowdy Rumble *Courage *Vim and Vigor *Fight and Away *No Time to Think *Guardando nel buio *Roxas *... *Merlin's Magical House HD Remaster Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Unreleased Soundtrack Ordre: Sora/Riku (cinématiques terminées, gameplay: à refaire) ]] *Hikari -KINGDOM Orchestra Instrumental Version- *Organization XIII *Night of Fate *The Key of Light *Magical Mystery *Shaded Truths *Innocent Times *Drops of Poison *Peaceful Hearts *Tears of the Light *Strange Whispers *Destiny's Union *Destiny's Force *A Very Small Wish *Monstrous Monstro *Riku *Villains of a Sort *Cheers for the Brave *Shrouding Dark Cloud *Rowdy Rumble (BBS) *Road to a Hero *Dearly Beloved (Duet: Sora: Days / Riku: KH) *Xehanort *The Encounter (BBS) *Sacred Moon (KHII) *Roxas *Ventus *The Key of Darkness *Dearly Beloved (KHII) *Passion -after the battle- *Hand in Hand (KHII) Projets .... *Thème de l'antagoniste principal *Thème du Boss final *Thème du Boss optionnel *Thème de la vengeresse masquée *Thème de l'héroïne principale *Thème du squelettique antagoniste *Thème du lycanthropique antagoniste *Générique début 1 *Générique début 2 *Générique fin bonne *Générique fin normale... *Générique fin triste *Thème de la copie *Thème du faux semblant *Thème du collectionneur *Thème du faiseur de créatures *Thème de l'aristocrate *Thème de la garce sadique *Thème de l'héroïne gothique *Thème du royaume ténébreux *Thème de la Sage bleue *Thème de combat contre Boss *Thème de combat contre Boss 2 *Thème de combat contre l'héroïne *Thème de combat contre Boss puissants *Thème du héros principal *Thème des anciennes mines *Thème de l'héroïne triste *Thème de la forêt illusoire *Thème contre un Boss Secret *à voir *à voir *à voir *à voir *à voir *À venir... Autres Coils of Light Japonais (Raychell) Anglais (William Montgomery) :All riven, kith and kin, :All given for this, a never-ending riddle, :My flesh worn, heart betorn, :Mind, by mem'ry, begyved... :As I wander, cold and immane? :Whither now my mother, my flame? :And along the coils of light, :The life I desired? :"Anon must we part"? :Words like a dart, red and dire, :Eyne that accoyed with their heat, :O! How I have seen the Dragon's Dogma! :Unbound by time, all-binding, grand design, :Land and skies and seas yearn, :Finish the cycle of eternal return, :When thou pulledst this boy from the sand, :Didst thou see him bearded, with brand? :And within the coils of light, when our blades took flight- :What future didst thou envision? :As I keep this frozen demesne, :Whither now my mother, my flame? :And along the coils of light, :The life I desired? La version orchestrale pour le plaisir :p